Blonda Blues
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: Sequel to: Come Back to Me. Blonda is having vanity issues. No big deal. Everyone goes through them. But why is she trying to keep it all a secret? What's the worst that could happen to a celebrity? Abandonment? Hatred? Being forgotten? Losing it all? With Blonda's life seemingly spinning out of control, what extremes must she go to in order to keep this secret?
1. The Never Ending Cycle

**DGG: What? What is this? Could this be? Could it really be the sequel-esque thingy for 'Come Back to Me'? Oh my gosh! Christmas miracles DO exist?!**

**Well, I'm not entirely certain why I'm posting this now. Late-night Christmas present for the masses, I suppose. It's an odd little story. (HA! Odd. Fairly odd. HA! I'm secretly hilarious...I'll shut up now). I believe the concept is weird, but I'm pretty weird so that must explain it. **

**So...this story isn't ready yet, and yet I decided to post the first chapter anyway. And I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. I'll try to do it weekly like it did with its predecessor, but I have even less time than I did before. So...just be patient with me, and I shall do my best!**

**Anyway, yes. Here is the first chapter to Blonda Blues. I hope you can all bear with me with this strange idea of a story. But it's what you've all been waiting for, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents. I merely write fanfiction for fun.**

* * *

Blonda and Juandissimo were a beautiful couple. Literally. They were two of the most gorgeous people in all of Fairy World. Juandissimo – with his well-toned body, rippling muscles, naturally tanned skin, and thick flowing black hair – was a perfect match for Blonda – the bleached-blonde, super-fit, glamorous soap opera star of Fairy World. They were the envy of anyone who laid eyes on them, and they loved it.

For their entire lives, they both had the opposite sex chasing after them. In their respective circles, they had both been known to oblige their suitors, and they were both known for multiple one-night flings as well as for not staying in a relationship long if they were in one. So when the headlines hit that the two of them broke up after only a couple weeks, no one was too surprised; however, when the news reported them getting back together, that did come as a shock to the public.

Juandissimo Magnifco and Blonda Fairywinkle were both very hot-headed, opinionated fairies. It was inevitable that the two would find themselves in arguments most of the time. And for them, their arguments either ended in a moment of heated passion or a break-up. Most of the time, however, it was the latter. Every time the two found themselves in a fight, it was the female who had started it, and she was also the one to constantly end their relationship.

They were in an on-again-off-again relationship ever since they first got together. It wasn't too bad at first, but eventually their break-ups got out of hand, at least in Juandissimo's – and everyone else's – eyes. When they first started dating it was great. Juandissimo would stay the night at Blonda's home every night, but soon enough they were in their first fight as boyfriend and girlfriend. Blonda wanted him to move in, but that wasn't really the reason why they were fighting. It's not like Juandissimo refused her offer. Far from it. He happily said yes; however, it was the fact that in order for him to "completely move in", as she put it, she wanted him to quit his job as a fairy godparent.

Juandissimo had been absolutely horrified and completely taken off-guard by the celebrity's request. Actually, it had been a demand. He gawked at her as he attempted to find the words to argue. Remy Buxaplenty, his godchild, had recently returned from the military school known as F.U.N. Academy back to his lonely home life with his completely neglectful parents. Juandissimo was all Remy had as a true parental figure; he couldn't just leave him! He couldn't just quit on Remy! If he quit, all of Remy's memories of having a fairy godparent would be erased, and the boy would go back to being entirely alone, and that was just something Juandissimo could not allow.

Blonda looked like a dear in headlights upon hearing Juandissimo's argument. She had been genuinely shocked by his refusal to quit his job for her. She wasn't used to hearing someone tell her no. Any boyfriend she'd ever had would jump leaps and bounds to do whatever she wanted or to get her whatever she wanted. No one had ever said no to any of her requests before! So right then and there was when she ended their young relationship.

For about two days, Juandissimo was in a slump. He could barely focus on his job, and what was even more surprising was the fact that he had almost no urge to look at his gorgeous reflection! That had never happened before! And if he _barely_ felt like staring at himself, then something had to be wrong. It was then he knew he had to get her back. It took a little bit of begging and negotiating, but he was successful in his endeavor, and they were officially a couple again.

Things went well for a week. Juandissimo agreed that he would come back to Blonda's every night after Remy fell asleep. Whenever he could find some extra time during the day, the fairy would retreat back to his home and pack a few things that he would take to Blonda's. Their next fight occurred when he actually tried taking his possessions to her home. Blonda just didn't seem to be willing to actually give him any space to place his belongings. Juandissimo had expected to actually share a closet with his girlfriend, but she had designated a closet for him in the room next door. Her reasoning was that she didn't want him accidentally messing up any of her expensive, one-of-a-kind dresses. The male argued with this saying that if they were going to share a room, they should share all of it, not just the bed. Offended, she ended their relationship again.

It was a stupid fight. They were all stupid fights. They were insignificant arguments that should have ended with the two of them being annoyed with each other for the rest of the day or less; however, they always ended up with them breaking up for a day or two. It was a tiring cycle, and yet Juandissimo loved her, and he would always go back to her. The handsome fairy wracked his brain for why this could possibly be, but he could come to no logical explanation. Then again, maybe there was no logical explanation. This nonsense went on for a couple years with the break-ups becoming more frequent as time went on. Finally, Juandissimo decided he couldn't figure this out on his own.

He decided to pay his old friend Cupid a visit.

Sure Cupid had banned him from ever coming near his home again, but this was an emergency! Surely Cupid couldn't be _that_ heartless! He dealt with matters of the heart on a daily basis, after all! And he was desperate. He needed to try something. Juandissimo needed to know what to do in order to make his beloved stay, and speaking with Cupid was the only thing he could think to do. Besides, who else would know how to help him? So with his mind set, he quickly poofed himself to Cupid's home.

Juandissimo knocked on the front door and waited. This seemed odd to him. Cupid had never taken more than a few moments to come to the door before. He was always prompt when anyone came to his home because all sorts of magical creatures from all over the known universe came to ask him for help in the love department. After a few more minutes passed by, Juandissimo was starting to think that he somehow already knew it was him and was refusing to answer the door. With a frown, the Latino male knocked on the door again a bit more forcefully. Impatience swam through his veins like a school of fish as his waiting continued. What was taking Cupid so long? Finally he just decided he would go in whether Cupid wanted him there or not. This was important and he would make Cupid hear him out. He was just about to grab the doorknob when the diapered male himself suddenly opened the door. The smile on the diapered male's face immediately disappeared when he saw his guest.

"Juan…Juandissimo," Cupid gasped, wide eyed. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Cupid, por favor," the Latino fairy begged. "I know what you told me, but I need your help! I am very desperate!"

"I…um," Cupid looked over his shoulder before turning his apprehensive gaze back to the raven-haired male. "You…you can't be here. You need to leave!"

"Well, I realize what you said before…"

"Then why are you here?" Cupid folded his arms across his chest suavely while raising an eyebrow.

"Por favor, Cupid! You must help me! Blonda keeps breaking up with me! Over the tiniest of things, even! I just want to know what it is that I can do to stop making mi amor so angry all the time."

"Juandissimo, my punishment stands," Cupid spoke firmly.

"What?" Juandissimo's jaw nearly hit the floor due to the suddenness of the other male's reply. "Por qué?"

The rosy-haired male suddenly looked over his shoulder again before turning to answer the question.

"I…because I told you that you would not receive any aid from me due to the little stunt you pulled! You know that!"

"You cannot honestly just let this keep going on like this! It is ridiculous!" the suave fairy protested.

The blue-eyed male's face seemed to fall at Juandissimo's words, who took that as a sign that he felt sympathy for him.

"I…I realize that," Cupid seemed to start sweating a bit, "and be that as it may, I…I stand by my original ruling."

"You cannot be so heartless!" the handsome fairy cried dramatically.

The pink-haired male looked crushed at Juandissimo's outburst.

"It's just… Do you not remember stealing my Forbidden Love Arrows?"

"Cupid, I am not here for any of your arrows this time. I am begging you!" Juandissimo actually dropped to his knees and pleaded. "I am losing my mind because of this. I do not understand why this keeps happening. It is like a broken record! Please! Just this once, Cupid!"

"If I show you leniency…"

"Por favor, Cupid. I love her!"

The pink-haired male pursed his lips together.

"I know…" he looked down guiltily.

"And I am certain that if I knew what was going on, then I could fix it, and then I wouldn't need to see you again."

Cupid looked over his shoulder before turning his apprehensive gaze back to the raven-haired male.

"It will just be for this one time," Juandissimo continued. "I have not bothered you in nearly two years! _Two years_, Cupid! I haven't seen you. I haven't spoken with you. Por favor!"

"Fine," he conceded with a sigh.

Juandissimo beamed while jumping up and hugging the other male gratefully, who awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Gracias, Cupid! Gracias!" he let him go. "So what do I do?"

"You? You need to leave. I'll take care of it," Cupid spoke firmly.

"Really?" the buff fairy blinked his violet eyes. "You will?"

"Yes. I will handle it. Just go home, Juandissimo," Cupid waved him off impatiently.

"And you will guarantee that no more of these sporadic, unnecessary break-ups will happen again?"

"I can't help Blonda's personality, but I'll see what I can do."

"That is all I ask," the buff male smiled.

"All right, you have to go now," Cupid spun Juandissimo around and began pushing him away.

"You seem rather eager to be rid of me," the buff male noted suspiciously.

"What? No!" the pink-clad male sweated again. "You…it's…it's just that I banned you from here, and you need to go! Plus the sooner you leave, the sooner I can begin on your request."

"But you can assure me that…"

"Cupid, what's taking you so long?" asked a seductive female voice from the top of the staircase.

At this, Cupid instantly froze, closing his blue eyes and taking a deep, slow, solemn breath. Juandissimo had frozen as well. That voice. It couldn't be.

"I know you said you'd have to go and help someone if they came to the door, but how long can it take to shoot an arrow? I'm ready again."

The buff male turned around slowly and his violet eyes bulged in a combination of shock, horror, and disbelief. There, descending the elegant staircase, draped in nothing but bed sheets, was none other than his girlfriend…or rather his ex-girlfriend at the present time.

"B-Blonda?" his jaw dropped as he rushed into the foyer.

"Juandissimo?" she shrieked in surprise, stopping half-way down. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same!" the male suddenly snapped.

The bleached blonde star averted her gaze from Juandissimo as she attempted to find something to say to him.

"Juandissimo," Cupid flew over beside him, his head bowed guiltily.

"You!" Juandissimo rounded on him. "You slept with mi novia?"

Cupid clenched his eyes shut tightly as the words stabbed him in the chest like a knife.

"Excuse me. If you recall, I am _not_ your girlfriend!" Blonda shot her mouth off while placing her hands haughtily on her hips. "I can sleep with Cupid if I so choose to for that reason alone!"

Juandissimo was about to argue when suddenly little cogs started turning in his mind. It was suddenly so clear to him. The fairy's facial features fell as he stared at the actress.

"Is this what you do whenever we break up? Is this _why_ we break up so frequently? Do you always come here?" he asked numbly.

The Latino watched as Cupid seemed to shrink back even more at these questions while Blonda's glare nearly burned a hole through his muscular body. Everyone's silence more than answered his questions.

"It is true, then," Juandissimo stated rather than asked, his violet eyes dropping to the ground. "You break up with me just to sleep with Cupid."

"I most certainly do not!" the celebrity yelled while placing her hands on her hips.

"Then what is this? _How_ is this? You were banned from here just as I was!" Juandissimo suddenly snapped again.

"Well, obviously I have the goods to make him change his mind," Blonda posed seductively, causing Cupid to cover his face in shame with his hands and groan.

"But this is what you do _every_ time? Whenever we break up, you come here?"

"Maybe I do," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I can't help it if Cupid knows how to please me in the bedroom."

"Blonda!" the pink-clad male cried in horror.

Why did Blonda have to be so gifted at saying the exact right thing in order to make matters even worse?

"Why? Why him, Blonda?" Juandissimo frowned while motioning toward Cupid.

"Because he's amazing," Blonda moaned.

"What?" her ex gawked as Cupid closed his eyes and grimaced.

"It's like he knows every possible thing to satisfy me in ways I've never even thought possible. It's so…amazingly wonderful. It's like a type of pleasure that can't even be real…"

Cupid shrunk even more in shame and guilt at the pain on Juandissimo's face.

"And just think," the female continued harshly, "I would have never known his touch if you had never wanted to steal his arrows."

The handsome male was at a complete loss for words. What Blonda was saying couldn't possibly be true, could it? He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. That's when he looked over at the other male, who was trying his best not to look at him. He stared at Cupid for a moment, recalling everything from the past few minutes. The diapered male had been trying desperately to get rid of him so he wouldn't find out about Blonda! Cupid, the very man that dealt with love and romance for a living, had been trying to shove Juandissimo out so that he could go right back upstairs to _his_ girlfriend! Cupid said he was going to handle the problem. Oh, he was apparently going to "handle" it all right. Thinking about this caused a fiery rage to burn within the muscular male, who clenched his fists together angrily.

"You!" he cried, causing Cupid to finally look him in the eye with a start. "How dare you do this! You have the gall, the audacity to sleep with mi novia behind my back? For months? Years? All while knowing that I love her?"

"Juandissimo, I…" the smaller male started.

"You said she is who I should be with, yet you are stealing her away from me?"

"What? No! I'm not trying to steal her!" Cupid shook his head while waving his hands frantically.

"Then what is this?" Juandissimo motioned toward the actress.

"It's…nothing…" Cupid spoke slowly while casting his gaze downward and rubbing his right arm nervously.

"It's nothing?" Juandissimo repeated shortly. "So you think it is all right to just sleep with her when you know that afterward she will come back to me? This is what 'nothing' is to you?"

"Juandissimo…" Cupid spoke.

"Did you never consider the fact that she was with me?" the raven-haired man motioned toward himself.

"Do you not remember our break up this morning?" Blonda piped up angrily.

"I wouldn't think you would be in favor of cheating, let alone being an accomplice to it!" Juandissimo continued, ignoring Blonda's snarky remark.

At this, Cupid took in a deep breath as a pained expression took over his face.

"I know. I just…" he began quietly.

"You're overreacting!" exclaimed Blonda as she zipped down the rest of the stairs so that she could be eye level with the Latino fairy.

"Overreacting?" Juandissimo gaped at her. "Do you honestly believe that I should be okay with this?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong! We're not together!"

"But we would get back together!" he argued.

"You don't know that!"

"Blonda, you take me back every time! We call it off for a few days, and then you welcome me right back!"

"Well let's just see how many more times I'll keep doing that!" Blonda huffed while folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't bother!" Juandissimo snarled, garnering surprise from the female and horror from Cupid.

"What?" she asked, genuine surprise in her voice, all her cockiness gone.

"I am done begging for your heart," he cast a glare at both individuals in the room.

"What?" the female squeaked, rejection not really being her forte.

"No, Juandissimo, wait," Cupid pleaded.

"No!" he cried while holding up his right hand, causing Cupid to reel back. "I am tired of this. I am tired of the constant break-ups! And I certainly do not want to come in second to _you,_" he sent Cupid a glare so dirty it made it made even pigs seem sparkling clean. "So I am done. You can have her."

"What!" exclaimed Blonda, her arms dropping to her sides.

"Juandissimo, no! Please! I don't want her! It's just –"

"Mighty convenient that she puts out to anyone she sees?" Juandissimo finished Cupid's sentence coldly.

"How dare you?" Blonda roared.

"Oh, please," Juandissimo rolled his eyes. "You cannot deny it, Blonda. It is exactly what you do! You are an easy girl, even if you have high standards for the men you choose to sleep with," the buff male sent Cupid another glare, this one laced with venom. "Apparently he meets with those standards."

"Juandissimo, wait. Don't do this," Cupid begged. "This isn't –"

"Save it. I do not want to hear your pathetic excuses for sleeping with her! And I don't care about your excuses either," he added while glaring at the female. "We are done."

"Done?" Blonda's pink eyes bulged, tears glossing over them.

"Juandissimo, no," Cupid rushed forward.

"Don't!" Juandissimo spoke harshly, halting the pink male in his tracks. "I am through with her. Keep her. We are done."

But, of course, they weren't.

It took time, much more than the usual few days. This time it took months, and surprisingly enough, it was Blonda who came crawling back to him. The fact that she came to him surprised the male; she obviously wasn't the type to beg. Her exes were always the ones to come groveling on their knees to her, so this tiny act alone allowed him to let her speak. After a very long talk, Juandissimo decided to take her back, and so they resumed their courtship.

He felt like this could be a mistake, like he was falling back into a trap; however, things were different this time around. There were still fights, but they were usually resolved without going to the extremes. They had a happy little routine going. During the day Blonda would be in the studio filming for her soap opera while Juandissimo was on Earth, tending to his godchild. By night, the two would be together uninterrupted, usually. Things were quite peaceful between them, and their break-ups were more infrequent. But there were break-ups.

When they broke up, they would usually be over something stupid, like before. And within a couple days, they would be back in their relationship once more. The male fairy was no fool. He knew what – or rather, _who_ – she probably did while they were broken up. He didn't like thinking about it, so he chose not to. It tortured him to think that she couldn't be faithful to him, and although it happened more infrequently, that didn't mean that the constant tugging and pulling on his heartstrings was any less painful. So why did he put up with it? Why did he let her do this to him constantly? He loved her, that was for certain, and one of these days, he was certain that she would stop seeing Cupid. He just knew she would. She had to. He hoped…

* * *

**DGG: So there's chapter one. Yes. Yes. Why should Juandissimo put up with this? Because I force him to, that's why! Evil authors are evil. **

**But anyway, since this is Christmas day, I do want to say that I hope everyone had a good one! **

**Please review and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Just a Little Problem

**DGG: Guess who's back? Yay! Thanks for the follows and favorites already. And for my review. Haha. So here's chapter two, Lovely Readers. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Oh no. No, no, no!" the blonde fairy cried as she spoke to herself in the bathroom of her elegant mansion in Fairy World.

Blonda Fairywinkle was a very vain fairy. She had been for her entire life. Ever since she was a little girl, she could remember fussing over herself in front of a mirror. In her adult years, that definitely had not changed, especially since becoming a celebrity. Blonda prided herself on her looks. She was never seen without her intricate make-up, which she applied by hand every day to ensure it was absolutely perfect, and she was always wearing the latest fashion trends. She worked out every day and always watched what she ate, so the fact that she was facing a little bit of a weight problem was tearing the star apart.

She was nearly on the verge of hyperventilating. She was a celebrity! How could this happen? _Why_ did this happen? She hadn't been over-indulging, and she hadn't slacked off in her daily, rigorous work-out routine, so why was it that her already tight clothing was steadily becoming a bit too tight around her midsection?

"This cannot be happening!" Blonda whined to herself, practically in tears already.

She had weighed herself dozens of times that morning alone, and she had been horrified to find that she had suddenly gained five pounds!

"Where…where did it come from?" Blonda cried.

She placed her head in her hands. She couldn't gain weight! Especially not now! She had a fitting today! The Zappy Awards were next week! How could she be seen at the awards show without a taut stomach like always? Well, she just couldn't be seen! She wouldn't allow it! She had a week, right? But what about her soap opera? She had to go in for filming later today! A few hours weren't long enough to rid herself of five extra pounds. She groaned. She feared this day would come.

She quickly looked in the mirror again, touching and prodding her face. She still looked hot, at least from the chest up, but she felt her stomach was only the beginning. Soon this unflattering weight would radiate to other parts of her body, and her looks would fade.

The actress gasped at that thought. Lose her looks? Her looks were everything and they could get her anything she wanted. She honestly wouldn't know what to do if her beauty faded away.

Blonda braced herself on the sink, putting her head down. What was she going to do? She could barely fit into the clothes she had! How could she face her favorite fashion designer with a slight bulge around her mid-section? He'd never let her hear the end of it! She'd been the same petite size since high school, but now…now she was facing a problem that was slowly becoming bigger by the second. What were people going to say? What were they going to think?

"This cannot be happening!" Blonda repeated again. "This can't be happening! This shouldn't be happening!"

"Blonda," a knock came from the other side of the door, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. "Blonda, are you all right?"

"Juan…Juandissimo," she breathed while keeping her eyes fixated on the reflection of the door behind her.

"You have been in there for a while, Mi Amor. Are you alright?"

"Um…y-yeah. I just…I can't seem to get this one temperamental strand of hair to stay in place," she lied.

"Perhaps I can help?"

The female's pink eyes bulged. She couldn't allow her boyfriend to see her like this! He would be completely appalled.

"No! No, I can handle it, Juandissimo!" she cried.

"Nonsense. It probably just needs a little hairspray. I will let you use mine."

"I've got it!" she insisted.

She knew quite well that her boyfriend was going to poof himself in. If he came in and saw that Blonda's swirly hair was perfect – like always – then he'd catch her in her lie and know something was up; however, she couldn't let him know that her midriff wasn't quite as flat as it had always been either. The actress, in a flustered frenzy, quickly poofed in a fashionable scarf and wrapped it around her neck, allowing for one of the sides to fall down and cover her abdomen, then rushed toward a cabinet and pulled out a can of hairspray and began spraying it into the air. The fairy continuously sprayed the can as she made her way back to the mirror; however, she yelped and spun around while dropping the can and placing her right hand on the right side of the massive blonde swirl on her head when the male fairy poofed in behind her.

"Blonda," the Latino fairy coughed while waving the fumes out of his face, "how much…of your hairspray did you…have to use?"

"Um…I told you my hair was being stubborn," she smiled sheepishly as she made sure her long scarf was still draped down to cover her stomach.

"It is like you used twenty cans!" he continued coughing.

"Don't be silly," she laughed nervously as the male continued to fan the fumes out of his face.

"Well, I brought you my own special hairspray. It is guaranteed to tame even the messiest of manes," he smiled while holding up the can in his muscular right hand.

"Um…no, no. I don't need it," she shook her head nervously.

"Mi Amor, have all the fumes in here gotten to you?" he reached for the hand covering her hair.

"No!" she backed away.

Juandissimo blinked in surprise.

"What es wrong?" he frowned.

"I…I don't want you to see," the actress averted her eyes.

The male smiled warmly.

"Nonsense, Blonda. We will tame that unruly strand."

The female's' heart rate quickened as the buff male floated toward her. She couldn't allow him to see her slightly swollen stomach. What would he think if he knew she had gained a little bit of weight? Or worse, what would he do? Pretty soon, Blonda was backed against the wall with Juandissimo gently attempting to remove his girlfriend's hand from her hair.

"Juandissimo, please," she begged. "I can handle it. Just please go!"

"How bad could it be that you won't even let me see it?" Juandissimo raised an eyebrow as he finally pulled Blonda's hand away. He blinked. "Mi Amor, your hair is perfect. Like always…"

"Huh. Well, I guess holding the strand finally did the trick," she laughed nervously.

Juandissimo's confused expression stayed on his features for a few moments before finally smiling playfully at her.

"You enjoy toying with me, don't you?"

"Wh-what?" she blinked while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"I love the way you toy around with me," he smirked as he leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"Juandissimo, wait," she attempted to push him away; however, he had bigger muscles, making him much stronger than her. The male was able to easily resist her futile attempts, and was soon, much to the female's dismay and pleasure, kissing her neck suavely.

She always melted at Juandissimo's touch, which she both loved and hated. Finally the female let her boyfriend's passion consume her and she moved so that she could kiss him on the lips. Many pleasurable moans escaped the couple's lips and after a few more moments, the male's muscular hands began making their way down Blonda's body. They moved directly from the actress' shoulders to her hips, then slowly began sliding their way up her sides.

Blonda was so lost in the moment, that she nearly didn't even notice Juandissimo's hands. Nearly. Realization hit her like a bat to the head! Once she was aware that Juandissimo was about to feel her slightly swollen stomach, she quickly pushed him away. He blinked, clearly taken aback by his girlfriend's sudden action.

"I…I have to go," she panted nervously, refusing to look the male in the eye. "I'm due for a fitting."

"Ah, yes," he smiled. "The Zappy Awards are coming up, and you need to get your dress, sí?"

"Yes. That's right. I can't be late. You know that," the celebrity glanced at him briefly.

"Far be it from me to stand in the way of you and your fashion, Mi Amor. I suppose we can continue this when you get home."

"I'm supposed to go into the studio today too, remember?"

"Yes, and I must go to work as well, remember? I meant tonight when we will have no interruptions. I will see you later," he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Sí?"

"Y-yeah. I'll…I'll see you tonight," she forced a smile.

"I will be waiting," he smiled seductively as the female quickly pulled out her wand and used it to transport to her favorite designer clothing store.

It was like a home away from home here. She absolutely adored all the clothing and accessories in this store. She could spend all day here if she wasn't careful just ogling, trying on, and buying the merchandise. If she was having a bad day, she would come here to clear her head. Being amidst the most beautiful and trendy fashions in the universe always had a calming effect on her. But not today. Blonda barely had any time to breathe out a sigh of relief when she was startled by another fairy.

"Blonda, there you are! You're late!" cried the female clerk at the front desk.

Blonda absolutely hated that girl. She found her to be an unnecessary addition to the store. She was a pretty girl with turquoise blue hair and eyes, and her hair was always straight, falling just above her shoulders. Vy was her name, and she had been working here for a few centuries. The woman's fashion choices weren't even all that great in Blonda's eyes, but they had improved since she married the store owner about half a century ago. In fact, Blonda was certain that he created quite a few things in his wife's wardrobe. So maybe that was why she hated Vy. She was able to get all of François' creations for free. But Blonda also knew it was mainly because she was married to François. The actress had always felt like he was partially hers and hers alone, and she just hated sharing him with anyone in any way. She hated when he designed clothes for others, and she hated that he was married. She knew she shouldn't be upset over the latter, but she just couldn't help it. They did have history, after all.

"What are you talking about?" Blonda sneered at her. "My appointment is at nine. It's nine right now."

"Yes, but usually you're here an hour early. Where were you?"

The blonde thought back to this morning when she awoke to find her clothes were a little ill-fitting and swallowed down the hard lump in her throat.

"Um…Is François here?" she brushed a non-existent strand of hair behind her left ear while nervously dodging the question.

"But of course!" chirped the French-accented fashion designer as he poofed into the lobby of the store. "Blonda, where 'ave you been?"

"I…um…I was having some personal issues," she frowned, adjusting her long scarf again.

"Personal issues?" he raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Did your 'issues' 'appen to involve being bed-ridden wiz zat boyfriend of yours?"

"What? No!" she cried in offense.

He continued to give her a skeptical look from behind his dark sunglasses.

"This had nothing to do with Juandissimo," she persisted.

"Fine. Whatever you say," the completely black-clad male held up his right hand to hush her, still sounding unconvinced.

"Well, it doesn't!"

"Right. Well, no matter. Obviously you 'ave feexed your 'personal issues', and we can get on wiz our appointment. I believe zat I 'ave created ze perfect dress for you for ze upcoming Zappy Awards! It's in ze back. Come on!" he motioned for her to follow.

"Um…François, wait…" she started.

"Zere is no time for waiting!" he waved his arms in front of him. "I know you will love zis dress. It is my finest creation yet!"

The celebrity took in a deep breath as she followed her favorite fashion designer through the store. What was she going to say to him? She barely fit into her size zero clothes now, and she just knew she would be just as snug within his newest creation. She couldn't let him know about her weight gain. He would have a cow! She couldn't let him know that she had somehow slipped up somewhere in her strict diet and exercise routine.

"Voila!" he exclaimed, snapping her out of her thoughts.

When she looked up, all the breath left her body. The dress he designed was absolutely gorgeous. It was a long black dress with long sleeves and a plunging neckline. A stylish, shiny black belt went around the waist, and the fabric had gold flecks all over it. He turned it around to reveal that it was backless, and the ends of the sleeves were trimmed with blue feathers. It was absolutely perfect in every way except that she was absolutely certain that it was very form fitting.

"Well? 'Ow beautiful is zis dress?" François mused cockily whilst folding him arms across his chest.

"Um…actually…I…I…no. No, it's not," she lied, suddenly calling her acting into play by getting angry.

"What?" he gasped, his arms and jaw dropping.

"No. I don't like it. It's not what I envisioned myself wearing at all this year!"

"But, Blonda, I-I 'ave custom made all of your dresses for ze Zappy's every year!" he exclaimed, clearly frazzled by her outburst. "You 'ave never 'ad a problem wiz any of zem. I do not understand!"

"I wanted to do something different. I don't want form-fitting this year. I'm thinking something baggy and loose."

At this the fashion designer laughed, which only angered the actress.

"Loose fabric? You? You never wear anysing unless it shows off every curve of your body!" he actually wiped a tear away from under his shades.

"I realize that. That's why I said I wanted to do something _different_," she frowned. "It would definitely get everyone talking, right?"

The flamboyant male pulled his wits back together, returning to his normal business demeanor.

"Zen you should 'ave told me before'and! Ze Zappys are next week. I do not 'ave enough time to make you anozzer dress."

"What? But you have to!" cried Blonda in shock.

"I do not know what to tell you," François shrugged. "You eizer take zis dress, buy anozzer dress zat is out on ze floor, or find someone else crazy enough who will make you a one-of-a-kind dress in such a short amount of time."

"You know I can't buy something that's out on the floor! I can't risk someone else wearing the same thing as me!" she shrieked.

"Zen your options are to eizer take ze dress I made or find someone else to make you a new dress in a week."

"You'd really just toss me out to find someone else to receive all the praise and prestige that you normally receive for creating my outfit?" the female batted her eyelashes at him.

"Blonda," he sighed, "you always want to wait until ze last minute to get your dresses to ensure zat no one else 'as ze same dress as you. You don't want anyone to see it, so no one else can make cheap knock-offs of it before ze show. I get zat. But you are only giving me a week to create you a whole new dress? Zis is crazy!"

"But I know you'd be able to do it. You're a fashion genius. Why do you think you're the only guy I've ever gone to? Why do you think you're my favorite?" Blonda gushed.

"Because you used to sleep wiz me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"And because you make the most spectacular clothes I've ever seen! Oh please, François, you just have to make my dress!" Blonda begged.

He huffed in annoyance.

"Fine. I will do eet," he frowned. "But," he held up his index finger authoritatively, "you 'ad better appreciate zis. You know I wouldn't do zis for just anyone."

"I know!" Blonda clapped her hands while bouncing up and down like an excited school girl. "Call me when it's done!"

The actress then used her wand to poof herself to her dressing room at the TV studio where she filmed her show. Once she was alone in her room she slumped down on the plush, white couch and sighed. She had bought some time, and now she had a little extra time for a work out before filming started for the show later. She gulped. Go out on camera like this? With a few extra pounds? She shuddered as she quickly poofed into her workout attire and hopped aboard her treadmill.

She still couldn't believe it. She was certain that her waistline gained a few inches, something that wouldn't go unnoticed by the general public for long. Word would get out to the press and they would have a field day! And Juandissimo…he…he would leave her! He wanted a girlfriend as beautiful as he was, and if he found out about this, he would surely dump her!

So she would just binge on working out. Again. If that's what it took for these couple extra pounds to come off, then that's what she would do. She needed to. She was a star! She wanted and needed to be beautiful! If she didn't have a flat stomach, then she may as well start living life like her sister! A nobody! And that was one thing that Blonda Starshine Fairywinkle just could not be.


	3. February

**DGG: Ha. Haha. Ha. Ha. Oh...so I'm a little late with this update. Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to take so long. My procrastination and short attention span have overtaken my life more than usual. Plus I'm taking online classes, and I've been trying to keep up with that, and I have work. All these things. And only two of them are legit excuses. But hopefully things will smooth out here after while. **

**Hopefully the next update will come much sooner than this one did. I'm sorry again!**

**Thank you reviewers and readers! Here is the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Nurse Blonda," an actor with blue hair and dressed in doctor's garb spoke dramatically, "I feel it is time I ask you something."

"What is it, Doctor Poof Everwish?" she asked as equally as dramatic while strategically placing a clipboard over her stomach.

"Nurse Blonda, I cannot wait any longer!" the male proclaimed while grabbing Blonda's left hand and kneeling down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Doctor Poof, I…I…" the female winced, faltering in the air slightly.

"Uh…uh, Nurse Blonda, are you all right?" the actor improvised as he used his other hand to steady her. "Has my question taken you by surprise?"

The blonde star whimpered before suddenly falling to her knees to the floor, her breathing haggard.

"Cut!" cried the irritated director while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Everyone, take five!" Everyone dispersed as he flew toward his star actress. "Blonda, what's going on with you?"

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" she blinked wearily, having placed a hand to her temple, while still keeping the clipboard in front of her abdomen.

"Blonda, this is the eighth take of this scene today!" the male threw his arms out for emphasis. "Three takes you forgot your lines, two takes you threw up, two others you weren't even paying attention, and this time you nearly passed out! Are you feeling all right?" he offered a hand in order to help her back into the air.

"I'm…I'm fine…" she lied while wearily shoving his hand away.

"It's quite clear that you aren't," he placed his hands on his hips, genuine concern etched on his features. "Are you coming down with something?"

"I…um…maybe…" she lied once again.

"Maybe you should go lie down for a while. We can resume filming after lunch. What do you say?"

"I…I guess," the actress bowed her head, resting it on top of the clipboard.

"And show off your body a little more! You're the sexy Nurse Blonda! Everyone expects you to show off your curves. Don't think I haven't noticed you hiding behind anything you can get your hands on! Got it?"

"Uh…s-sure…"

"Good. Do you need help getting to your dressing room?"

"I think I can manage that much," she huffed.

"All right," the director sighed. "Get some rest, Blonda. I don't want to lose my star actress."

"Will do."

The female shakily took out her wand and used it to poof herself to her dressing room. Once she was within the privacy of her room, she sat down on the plush, white couch with a sigh and placed her head in her hands. What was she going to do?

It had been about two weeks since she first started noticing her weight gain, and not much had changed except that her stomach had gotten maybe the tiniest bit bigger. She thought binging on exercise for a week would have done the trick, but even with her overworking her body with excessive exercise and barely any food, her stomach just didn't seem to want to flatten out. Because of this, she decided to forgo on the Zappy Awards, which caused a spat with François. She really hated to do it, but two days before the show, she called him and told him she wouldn't be needing an outfit after all.

He was absolutely livid.

He emphasized to her over and over again that he spent his time creating not one, but two dresses for her! He had turned down multiple other opportunities and forgone on a few other projects in order to create her the baggier dress she had requested, and now all his work had been for naught! She, of course, argued with him, saying that she was still going through some personal issues, but with her unwilling to divulge what her true problem was, François chalked it up to her just being selfish. She had certainly given him a hard time in the past; her behavior wasn't always curt and ideal, and this was the fashion designer's last straw. He forbade her from setting wing in his shop again and angrily disconnected their call.

Blonda had been crushed. She hadn't felt that crushing numbness since her mother died! Blonda had found François when he was just a struggling fashion assistant. He worked for the designer she had originally gone to when she first started out in show business. François' boss treated him poorly, shooting down any ideas he tried to suggest, and as far as Blonda was concerned, she liked most of François' ideas a lot better. She convinced him to create her a stunning dress behind his boss' back, and she ended up wearing François' creation in lieu of his boss', and Blonda's dress had been the most talked about and highly praised dress of the night. This launched François into stardom, himself, and he had been Blonda's go-to guy ever since. She always wore his designs, and they both received multitudes of praise. He was only famous because of her, and he threw her aside like she was yesterday's news! She had lost one of the most sought-after fashion designers in all of Fairy World! He was number one! How could she possibly be seen in anyone else's substandard creations?

After that, the actress had decided to work herself even harder the following week, choosing to focus all her grief into her workouts. And since she was alone, this was when her thoughts swarmed on everything that had been happening in her life, and it horrified her to think that she was so distracted as of late. She knew her acting had been suffering due to her self-image issues; she just couldn't live up to her full potential while worrying about how she looked! She would never win a Zappy this way! And she was certain that the dramatic proposal and the even more dramatic wedding were going to be her ace in the hole! But she couldn't take advantage of them if she somehow kept gaining weight!

If her mind wasn't on her acting, then it was on what people would say once word got out that François dumped her. It was going to be a poofarazzi nightmare, and she cringed at the thought of them swarming her, taking pictures, and asking her questions. And, of course, Juandissimo crossed her mind as well. She had been avoiding him so as he wouldn't notice her weight gain. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, but she just knew she wouldn't fit so perfectly within his chiseled features with a bulging stomach!

Yes, her workouts had consumed most of her life, and she was overly tired. Her insane workout routine was taking a toll on her overall health, but even though she was more-than motivated, all her hard work just wasn't paying off. She wasn't losing the weight, and she just couldn't figure out what was going on! And she knew that she just couldn't go back out on camera! She wasn't feeling her best and she wasn't focusing. This scene was one that the entirety of Fairy World had been waiting for, and she wanted to give it her all, but with her self-image issues, she just knew that wouldn't be an option.

"You are back sooner than I expected you to be, Mi Amor."

The actress gasped in surprise at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, raising her gaze to find him lounging in her hot tub.

"How…how long have you been here?" she asked breathlessly.

"I have been here for maybe a half hour or so. Remy is at school, so I decided to surprise you when you came back here for a break," he shrugged in the water.

"Surprise me?" she furrowed her brows.

"Sí, Blonda," he smiled. "You have been so busy recently that we have barely seen each other. We have barely spoken two words to one another, and we certainly haven't slept together. I am here to sweep you off your feet."

Blonda frowned. She had been feeding her boyfriend a lot of convoluted lies for the past two weeks so as to not spend any time with him. She wanted to be with him, but she just didn't want him to discover her problem and leave her, so she kept telling him she was busy with work.

"Juan…Juandissimo, I can't…" Blonda squeaked as she shook her head numbly.

"Why?" he raised a coy eyebrow. "You know as well as I do that there is plenty of room for the two of us in here."

"I can't…"

"Mi Amor," he began; however, he stopped in surprise once he took in her appearance.

The female fairy was hunched over with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She looked peaked, and…was that genuine fear in her eyes? Juandissimo immediately hopped out of the water, wrapped a white, fluffy towel around his waist, and floated to his girlfriend's side.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No. No, why would something be wrong?" she asked anxiously while slightly inching away from him.

"You are acting strangely, is all. You know you can tell me anything, sí?"

"Yeah…yeah, I know," she looked away sheepishly.

"You have been very stand-offish for days now. Since your appointment with François," he stopped, his violet eyes widening as fear seized his stomach in its vice-like grip.

"What?" Blonda stared at him quizzically.

"You…you and…and François…did…Did you…?"

"Did I what?" she snapped, finally catching his drift. "Sleep with him? Is that what you think, Juandissimo?"

"Well…I…"

"You really think I would?"

The male hesitated as he averted his fearful gaze from her. Blonda gasped.

"You do! Juandissimo, I can't believe you!" she roared while shoving him slightly.

"Well, it's just that I know you have some history with him," he winced.

"Yeah, _history_!"

"Blonda, it is just…"

"I can't believe that thought would even cross your mind!"

"Well, it is not like you have given me a good reason to not think it," Juandissimo suddenly retorted.

"What?" she gaped at him, her jaw nearly hitting the floor.

Juandissimo held up his hands defensively.

"I am sorry," he spoke calmly and carefully. "It is just that I feel you have been avoiding me lately. You have never been this busy before. We always make time for each other. This is the longest we've ever gone without sleeping together, Blonda! Something is clearly going on. Why won't you speak with me?"

"Maybe I don't want to, Juandissimo, did you ever think of that?" she huffed.

"Mi Amor, please," the buff male attempted to grab her hand; however, the female ripped it from his grasp.

"Get out, Juandissimo! Now!"

"Blonda, please. Tell me what is going on. I want to help you!"

"Go! Before this turns into yet another break-up for us. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen," she glared.

Juandissimo's face fell.

"Are…are you threatening me?" he gawked.

"Is it working?" she hissed.

The buff male sighed. He certainly didn't want another break-up, and he certainly didn't want Blonda to run off to…_his _bed for a night.

"Fine. I am sorry," he floated into the air, dejectedly. "I guess I will be at Remy's if you need me."

"Trust me. I won't."

Blonda kept her glare firmly on her boyfriend as he took out his wand with a sigh and poofed out of the room. Once he was gone, her face softened, and she suddenly began sobbing.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She still couldn't tell Juandissimo about her weight problem! She'd rather him think that she was cheating on him than to actually admit that she was somehow letting herself go! She just couldn't understand what was going on with her body! She wanted to work out a little more, but she was just too wiped out and weary to do so. She'd find a way to not go back out on camera, and she would nip this problem in the bud, even if it killed her.

* * *

Over at Cupid's mansion, everything was in a hurried frenzy. It may have only been the beginning of February, but the love god had many things to do in order to get ready for Valentine's Day. Every year, he and his cherubs began preparing for their holiday in mid-January due to having so much that needed to be done, and – like always – Cupid was extremely stressed out.

"Someone, give me a status report!" called out the frazzled male. "How are the arrow numbers looking?"

"Sir, another fresh batch of arrows has just been made. The creation of your arrows is right on schedule" spoke a curly, pink-haired cherub with an abnormally deep voice.

"Good. Good," the diapered male attempted to take a breath to calm down. "And what about the tanks for the parade? How are they looking?"

"Well, actually," the cherub fidgeted nervously, "no one's checked them yet…"

"What!" Cupid shrieked. "Why has no one started on them yet?"

"It's all right, Sir…"

"No! They need to be inspected and cleaned! Remember, the Valentine's Parade is the day _before_ Valentine's Day! They have to be ready!"

"Sir, it's only the third. We have plenty of time."

"It takes time to inspect them!"

"Don't worry, Cupid. I'll send someone out right away."

"No one's started on the tanks," the god mumbled while placing a hand to his temple. "At least tell me the Thunderhearts are practicing for the air show!"

"Uhh…" the cherub fidgeted again.

"What!" Cupid's eyes bulged.

"Sir, don't worry! I'll tell them. I'll go right now," the cherub zipped away.

"Oh," Cupid groaned. "And could someone bring me a latté? I need to calm down a little!"

Suddenly, a slight rapping came from the front door, causing Cupid to sigh in aggravation.

"And could somebody get that and please explain to whoever that is that I'm not taking any walk-ins until after my holiday?"

The knocking persisted as all the cherubs bustled around with the chores they needed to do in order to prepare for the upcoming holiday.

"Fine! I'll get it!" Cupid cried as he flew to the door and yanked it open; however, his anger subsided and turned to slight surprise at his visitors. "Oh…Wanda? Poof?"

"Hey, Cupid," she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry to bother you. I know how busy you are, but Poof really wanted to give you something."

The male looked down at the round baby in the woman's arms.

"Party," he chirped, holding out an envelope for him to take.

"Party?" the diapered male blinked. "Oh! Your birthday is soon, isn't it?"

"Poof, poof!" the baby cried as Cupid took the invitation from the fairy.

"Two years old already," Cupid mused as he looked over the card. "I bet you think you're a big boy now, don't you?"

Poof giggled.

"He certainly does," Wanda snuggled her son, causing him to laugh some more.

Cupid smiled at the sight; however, he frowned at the news he had to deliver to the young boy.

"I'm sorry, Poof. I'm very flattered that you'd invite me to your party, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it."

"Poof?" the baby blinked his purple eyes in surprise.

"You see, both your birthday and your party are four days after Valentine's Day. See, Valentine's Day is a very big day for me. My cherubs and I have to spread Valentine's Love all over the universe. It takes a toll on me and my powers, so I need time to unwind and relax afterward, which is why I schedule a mandatory vacation for myself for five days starting on February fifteenth. You're having your party on the eighteenth. I won't be here then. I'm sorry."

"Poof," the baby sulked.

"Oh, sweetie," Wanda hugged him comfortingly.

The diapered-male frowned at the sadness he caused the young fairy. He studied the baby for a moment, using his powers to decipher just why Poof would be so upset about his absence from his party. After all, Poof and Cupid obviously weren't close enough to warrant such a reaction from the young male.

"Oh. I see," he smirked. "You're upset that you won't get as many presents."

"What?" Wanda raised an eyebrow as her son looked up in awe.

"Let me explain. You know that my powers afford me the ability to sense love, yes? Well, I am able to sense any kind of love, although I specialize in romantic love. I'm able to phase out the other forms of love, but I can hone in on them on occasion."

"Okay…but what does that have to do with Poof and presents?"

The diapered male smiled again.

"Like I said, I can sense all sorts of love. I can sense love between parents and children, siblings, people and pets, as well as people's love for material items, such as toys. Children adore toys, so the fact that I won't be there to bring him a present upsets him. It's fine. I understand."

"Poof," Wanda scolded her son, causing the baby to wince guiltily.

"Don't worry. That's just how children think. It's not a big deal," Cupid laughed. "But I'll tell you what, Poof. How about I get you a present anyway. Sound good?"

"Poof, poof!" the round fairy chirped happily while waving his arms.

"Cupid, you don't have to do that," Wanda shook her head.

"No, but I'm a nice guy, and he _is _the only fairy baby in the universe. He deserves a gift from everyone."

"Poof, poof!"

"Everyone's going to end up spoiling my son," Wanda nuzzled the baby's forehead.

"Indeed they are. Well, I hate to cut our visit short, but I'm a bit busy now. I need to get back to the preparations."

"Of course," the mother smiled. "Can you tell Cupid 'thank-you', Poof?"

"Poof, poof!" he cried again.

"Close enough," Cupid smiled. "Thanks for the invite. I'm sorry I can't make it."

"Don't worry. Come on, Sweetie. I bet Daddy and Timmy are wondering where we are."

The violet-eyed boy cooed happily as Wanda poofed the two of them off the doorstep. Cupid chuckled, thinking about the young baby's happy, smiling face. Suddenly old memories surfaced in his mind. Memories he had long since forgotten, or at least had tried to keep at the back of his mind. Tears pricked at the backs of his blue eyes as he closed his front door and turned around. He remained lost in his daze for a few moments before he finally shook his head, suddenly becoming aware of the bustle that was going on around him. Well, at least he had tons to do in order to keep his mind off his past.

"Ugh, where's the latté I asked for?" Cupid demanded as he floated back into the frenzy. "And get me another status report! Chop, chop, people! We have a holiday to plan for!"


End file.
